


tonight we rise

by trixicinkflair



Series: the agency [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Magic, Misunderstandings, Morally Grey Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Redemption, Soulmates, Superheroes, Superpowers, Villain Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Villain Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:34:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28843911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixicinkflair/pseuds/trixicinkflair
Summary: -Virgil glared at Logan, but it was halfhearted, his expression hungry and unfocused. Logan pulled him closer, and pressed a kiss to his temple. "I love you," he murmured.Virgil pushed back, sucking in a shallow breath. "Don't say that," he growled lowly, pressing his finger against Logan's mouth as the hero went to respond. "Don't ever say that. Don't give this hope."-part two of 'the agency' series // fic is properly capitalized
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: the agency [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115054
Kudos: 14





	tonight we rise

**Author's Note:**

> heya, it's ya boi ink, back to tell you that this fic has been modified since i oeiginally posted it. thanks so much to all who read. comments fuel me, please let me know if you like it!
> 
> ~ink

Something shifted.

Virgil kept his eyes closed, but cast his senses out, tense and fearful. He relaxed as he brushed against a familiar energy. Logan.

The sheets rustled as his boyfriend shifted closer, and Virgil jolted fully awake as Logan pressed a kiss to the back of his neck. "Morning."

"Mph, barely. It's still dark out." He rolled over, and Logan instantly stole a kiss, pulling back before Virgil could swat at his arm, hopping up from his perch on the edge of the bed.

"There was another disappearance last night," Logan told him. "I'd bet all the money in my desk that the Agency is involved again."

"And how much money is that?" Virgil asked, a small grin growing on his face.

Logan smiled sheepishly. "One dollar and forty-seven cents." He crawled into the bed and pulled the covers over himself, shuffling towards Virgil.

Virgil glared at Logan, but it was halfhearted, his expression hungry and unfocused. Logan pulled him closer, and pressed a kiss to his temple. "I love you," he murmured.

Virgil pushed back, sucking in a shallow breath. "Don't say that," he growled lowly, pressing his finger against Logan's mouth as the hero went to respond. "Don't ever say that. Don't give this hope. I can't take it if you do."

"Why shouldn't I?" Logan asked, pushing back with the same intensity. "We're so close to ending this war, Virgil. It doesn't matter anymore."

"Logan, it does," Virgil hissed, eyes wide. "It does matter! We can't just let our guards down because we managed to get past the Agency. They're still onto us, Logan, and we have to be careful. I shouldn't even be here now."

"Where else would you be?" Logan asked.

Virgil glowered at the floor. "I'd find somewhere. You don't have to worry about me."

"What if we blew up the-"

"Don't even think about finishing that sentence, Logan Clarke," Virgil snapped. "It's too risky. If they catch you, you're worse than dead."

"And you say I worry too much about _you_ ," Logan complained.

"Logan." Virgil turned, putting a finger under Logan's chin and tilting his head to lock eyes with him. "Logan, you're smarter than this and we both know it. What happened? You were always so cautious, and out of nowhere, you...what, you're suggesting treason and disregarding every single rule you ever learned? You know what could happen to us if we were caught."

"I hate it, Virgil," Logan said, scooting away and leaning back against the wall. "I don't want to hide anymore. You came into my life, and you...you're wonderful, Virgil. You opened my eyes. I was so blindly following every order the Agency gave me, and I was hurting so many people in the process, and I was so blissfully unaware of the harm my actions were causing the people of this city. I've never been more grateful. You showed me the facts, proved that the Agency was giving me incorrect data. You of all people know how much I hate false and incomplete information, especially in a casefile."

"I know," Virgil admitted, "but you're crossing the line between aware of shit and just flat out reckless. You haven't been yourself in weeks, Lo."

"I haven't been myself in months!" Logan countered. "My entire world was flipped upside down, don't you think that would be jarring for someone? Everything I thought I knew, everything I've been taught since my Ability surfaced and I caught the attention for the Agency. Every single thing my mother and my father ever told me about how the Agency was doing good, helping the people. All lies. Just fabrications designed to keep me complacent, make me a willing test subject. I thought I was helping people, Virgil, and that's the worst part of it all."

Virgil had gone quiet, eyes on the ground, fingers twisting into the blankets. "Logan, I'm sorry," he said, and his voice was a whisper in the darkness. "I know that this is hard, and I know that all of this is so sudden and that it's so much you can hardly take it in, but...but there are still people dying. Still people being held by the Agency and tortured. And there are still people out there that we can help save before it's too late. But we need to keep it together, just for a little bit longer. These last few weeks, they...Logan, they're critical. We can't put a toe out of line. Nothing can be revealed that might make someone suspicious. That means between us too."

"Sow hat does that mean for _us_ , then?" Logan looked terrified at whatever answer Virgil might give, and Virgil desperately wished he could give him the answer he so clearly craved.

"No more meeting up. No more accidentally crossing paths. We have to give them no reason to believe we're in league with each other. I can't even be a blip in your radar except as a villain causing trouble," Virgil said. The words were thick and clumsy in his mouth, heavy with pain and regret. "I wish things were different."

"Virgil-"

"Don't, Logan," he choked out. "Don't make this harder." He stood, pulling on his hoodie and brushing through his hair with his fingers. "I'll see you on the streets."

Logan followed him to the window, not protesting, just watching him in silence, his pain clear in his eyes. Virgil wished he knew how to take the last five minutes back, but...reminding himself why it was necessary, he straightened up, walked over to Logan, pressed a firm kiss against his lips, and slipped out the window.

Logan exhaled shakily, running a hand through his hair, and turned to exit the room. he froze at the sight of his roommate standing in the doorway. "Roman, it...it isn't what it looks like."

Roman blinked. "Looks pretty straightforward to me. Was that Phantom?"

"Yes," Logan confessed. "But, we...I...."

Roman's eyes softened, and he moved forward, placing a single hand on Logan's shoulder. "Don't worry, I'm not going to turn you in. Either of you. Just...be careful, yeah? Don't know if the Agency would like that kind of thing too much."

Logan flinched at the mention of the Agency, and Roman's eyes flashed with sympathy. "They've taken so much from him," he whispered.

Roman nodded. "I know. We're going to win this, Logan. By this time next week, everything will be over. I don't even want to think about any other option. We have to win this."

"We're going to," Logan said fiercely, turning back to the window.

"You seem really sure about that," Roman said, laughing shakily. "I wish I had half your confidence."

"It helps when you have someone to fight for."

Roman winces. "He's dead."

Logan tenses. _Another loss_. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Roman bit out. "It was a long time ago."

"That doesn't mean it hurt less," Logan reasoned.

"It was my brother," Roman blurted, crossing his arms in front of his chest almost self-consciously. "His name was Remus. We were seven, and we were messing around in the alley behind the corner store, and someone came up behind us, cornered us in there. He knew our names, where we lived, our parent's names, everything."

A pause, where Logan tried to think of something to say. Roman continued before he could open his mouth. "And then he shot him. Right there in front of me. Said that the Agency was taking over the city and that my brother was helping them." Roman sucked in a breath before he continued. "I joined the Agency as soon as I turned ten and my Ability showed. I thought maybe if I joined the Agency, I could help bring people like that man to justice. I never thought I would be responsible for something like this. I never wanted to hurt people."

"I know," Logan croaked. "I know, Roman. You're a good person."

Roman swallowed convulsively, sending Logan a smile that didn't reach his eyes.

"I really hope you're right."


End file.
